thrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Touhou: Incident Zero
Touhou: Incident Zero is a Touhou Project-themed full game by RicePigeon, created using a combination of the M.U.G.E.N and IKEMEN engines. Touhou: Incident Zero serves as a prequel to Touhou: Gensokyo Reloaded; As such, many gameplay elements from the first game are borrowed. While Incident Zero features a smaller roster, it also sports several changes to the gameplay mechanics, the most notable being the Alignment System. The game was announced in early 2017 and is still in early development. Story Incidents are nothing new in Gensokyo; in fact, one might even say that the occurrence of incidents are Gensokyo's way of life. Incidents generally follow a simple formula: youkai cause an incident while humans attempt to resolve them. In this way, the conflict between humans and youkai, with the spellcard rules governing the ensuing battles, ensure the youkai's continued existence and the balance of Gensokyo. Although rare, it is possible for an incident to threaten the entire existence of Gensokyo; in these cases, it is not unheard of for even the most youkai-like youkai to become involved in resolving these situations. Lately, however, residents of Gensokyo have encountered what can only be described as "black fragments". These fragments have begun to appear in Gensokyo around the same time as the urban legend incident, which has since been resolved; however, the appearance of these fragments continue to persist and lately have been growing in number. Those who have found these describe experiencing certain changes to themselves, exhibiting powers that they normally wouldn't be capable of, with different fragments bestowing different abilities. These fragments also have the ability to alter their surroundings, with the possibility of even linking Gensokyo to different worlds. Could it be that these fragments are yet another urban legend manifesting in Gensokyo, or is it part of something more sinister? If these fragments have the ability to change Gensokyo's history, and even its inhabitants, it could erase Gensokyo entirely and cause an incident massive enough to create a new world: an Incident Zero. Unlike its predecessor, Incident Zero will be more heavily focused on its story, with many characters having their own routes and dialogue in arcade mode. System 'Controls' Player attacks will utilize the buttons for attacks; for Light attacks, for medium attacks, and for Heavy attacks. The button is now used for Unique Skills, and will differ by player. For instance, Marisa will use to execute her EX Specials, while Sanae will use to control her wind gusts. Further details will be outlined in the Unique Skills section. is now used for the new Bomb mechanic, as well as Last Words. See Alignment System for more details. 'Unique Skills' The button is used exclusively for Unique Skills, which are character-specific actions or mechanics. These are similar to V-Skills from Street Fighter V or Drives from BlazBlue. See Category:Unique Skills for a complete list of Unique Skills for each character 'Combos and Chaining' All characters follow a simple cancelling method for attacks: Normals -> Command Normals -> Specials -> Spellcards/Last Words 'Damage Proration' All attacks apply a proration value, which reduces the damage of the next attack in a combo by a scalar amount. All attacks, whether they be Normals, Specials, and Spellcards have their own minimum proration values that they cannot go below. These differ by character, but are generally around 10% minimum scale. Cancelling any attack into a Spellcard or Last Word will automatically apply a 92.5% proration during the attack's startup. Unlike that of Touhou RP: Gensokyo Reloaded, Last Words are now affected by proration and always have a minimum scale of 30%. 'Throws and Throw Escapes' All characters have access to a basic throw, executed using + and + , respectively. If a throw is whiffed, it will instead result in executing the character's Normal attack (or + / + Command Normals, if they exist). If the opponent also presses the throw command just before or after a throw makes contact, they will break out of it, leaving both characters at neutral frame advantage with some distance between them. Note that these Throw Escapes cannot be performed if the Throw was done as a counterhit. Some characters may also possess an Air Grab, which follows the same rules as the grounded basic throw, except that it can only hit airborne opponents. In addition, some characters may possess a Command Grab Special or Spellcard which cannot be escaped out of. 'Spellcards and Last Words' Spellcards in Incident Zero are functionally identical to Supers from traditional fighting games; they can be executed only with a certain amount of power. Each character has two levels of power meter (2000 power total), with each Spellcard consuming one level. Although rare, certain characters may also possess a Spellcard that requires two levels of meter (2000 power). Last Words are higher level Spellcards; each character, with the exception of Marisa, has exactly one Last Word. The conditions for using a Last Word is directly tied to which alignment the player chooses. Type-C characters do not have access to Last Words. It should be noted that Shinki has an additional requirement of unlocking all six seals on her inscribed pentagram before her Last Word can be used. All Spellcards and Last Words that deal damage will cause untechable Knockdowns and have no juggle restrictions. 'Spirit Meter' Each player has access to a spirit meter which the player can spend to use bombs, as well as their Last Words. The method of gaining spirit, the method & effects of using bombs, and the amount of Spirit Meter needed to use a bomb are all dictated by which alignment the player chooses at the beginning of the round. The length of each character's Spirit Meter is exactly the same at 1000 points. 'Alignment System' Similar to the Faith system of Hopeless Masquerade, Incident Zero allows each character to utilize different alignments: Type-A, Type-B, and Type-C. Similar to grooves in other fighting games, each alignment bestows upon the character certain perks and changes to their gameplay, with each alignment consisting of their own pros & cons. Each alignment also dictates how the Spirit Gauge is filled and used, as well as what conditions are needed to use the character's Last Word when choosing Type-A or Type-B. Playable Characters Incident Zero's demo build will consist of 14 playable characters; of these characters, 5 are new, while the rest are returning from Gensokyo Reloaded; of the returning characters, all of them have had alterations to their movesets to varying degrees, with the most extreme examples, Yukari and Reisen, having received major overhauls to their movesets to the point where they play like entirely new characters; this was done primarily due to their change in movesets in Antinomy of Common Flowers. |} In addition to the characters in the demo build, an additional 14 characters are also planned, for a total of 28 characters. Of these characters, 4 are returning characters from Gensokyo Reloaded, while the remaining 10 characters are all new entrants: Yumeko, Shinki, Tewi, Satori, Miko, Kokoro, Sekibanki, Kasen, Sumireko and Sendai Hakurei. |} Releases It was announced on January 11th, 2018 that the game's version of Yukari Yakumo will be released as a standalone character for the M.U.G.E.N engine as a prototype character for testing the game's new mechanics. Several characters have been released for public testing since then. A demo of the game is planned for a 2019 release, which will include Reimu, Marisa, Sakuya, Reisen, Tenshi, and Yukari as playable characters. Category:Touhou: Incident Zero